Unbound
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A look of shock and pain appeared on Shawn's face as the gun went off, and a white hot pain burned in his chest. His hands helplessly fluttered to his chest, where blood had begun to spurt wildly. AU to A Very Juliet Episode.
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm really evil and have nothing better to do than to torture Shawn and you wonderful readers... An AU to the episode A Very Juliet Episode. There's a second chapter, and how fast I put it up depends on how many reviews I get! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsyschPsychPsychPsychPsych

"Can you bend bullets?" Shawn bounced back and forth, his heart racing. He had been on the wrong end of guns before, but if he could just buy a little time, Juliet and Lassie would get there and arrest Wayne. He just had to do what he did best.

Stall.

Growling, Wayne glared at Shawn as he applied more pressure to the trigger. His hand jerked as the bullet left the barrel of the gun and traveled toward it's intended target.

A look of shock and pain appeared on Shawn's face as the gun went off, and a white hot pain burned in his chest. His hands helplessly fluttered to his chest, where blood had begun to spurt wildly.

Scott stirred on the ground, groaning.

Slowly, Shawn sank to his knees, stunned and unable to breathe. He had been shot once before, just a few weeks ago, and the pain was bad. But this was something even worse, and he was terrified. Pain eclipsed his senses, vibrating through his chest. His hands went to his chest, where blood freely poured from the gunshot wound. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on his back with a pained groan. Was this really happening? Where was Juliet? Why wasn't she stopping this, he wondered deliriously. If he trusted anyone to protect him, it was Juliet.

As Wayne lowered his gun to his side, a smug look on his face, he didn't hear Scott get to his feet.

Moving stealthily, Scott snuck up behind Wayne and shoved him to the ground. The agent's head hit the ground with a sickening sound, and he was immediately out cold.

After kicking the gun away from Wayne's hand, Scott hurried over to Shawn's side and knelt down beside the injured man. He could hear sirens approaching rapidly, and he knew that Juliet had found them. Gently moving Shawn's hands aside, he placed both hands firmly over the heavily bleeding wound and applied pressure. Shawn had already lost a worrisome amount of blood, and Scott did his best to staunch the flow.

Just a minute later, tires squealed as two patrol cars pulled into the lot. A door flew open, and Juliet jumped out before Lassiter had a chance to bring the car to a complete stop. "Scott! Shawn!" She slammed the door shut, her heart pounding in time to the sound of her feet hitting the ground. Even from the distance, she could see Shawn's form sprawled out on the ground. But for all she knew, he could have just been knocked out.

Scott looked up as Juliet ran toward them. "Wayne shot him, Juliet."

Juliet's heart stopped, and she couldn't get to Shawn's side fast enough. When she finally did, she flung herself to the ground. "Shawn? Shawn, can you hear me?" She looked at Scott. "What the hell happened?" She laid a hand on Shawn's forehead.

"Wayne was going to kill both of us. Shawn tried to talk to him, but he shot him. I managed to knock him out." He didn't miss the look on Juliet's face as she touched Shawn and spoke to him.

Scared out of her mind, Juliet gently patted Shawn's cheek. "Shawn?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Jules…?"

"I'm here, Shawn. I'm here." Without thinking, she slid her hand under his head. Then she eased his head into her lap. "Lassiter, call for a bus, now!" She looked at Scott. "Keep applying pressure."

Scott nodded.

Shawn groaned as pain washed over him anew. It dimly registered in his mind that he was in Juliet's lap, but he was in too much pain to really enjoy it. His chest burned, and the pain shot through every part of his body.

"Shh, Shawn... You're going to be okay."

A few seconds later, Gus dropped to his knee beside Juliet. His dark eyes were filled with fear and concern for his best friend. There was blood everywhere, making his stomach churn miserably. "No, Shawn..."

Shawn managed to open his eyes, and he looked at his best friend. "It's okay, buddy," he managed, but he could taste blood in his mouth. "I'm gonna be okay."

Suddenly he started to cough violently. Moving quickly, Juliet helped him sit up. Then she let him lean back and rest against her chest. Scott moved with them, keeping his hands against the wound in Shawn's chest.

Gus watched, horrified. "Where is the ambulance?"

"Bus is on its way," Lassiter replied.

Shawn closed his eyes as Juliet held him tighter. Of all the ways he had imagined being in her arms, him with a bullet hole in his chest was definitely not one of them. He winced as Scott pressed down harder against the wound.

Juliet gently held Shawn's head against her shoulder. "Just hang on, Shawn. We're going to get you to a hospital."

He managed to nod. The two people he trusted the most were there with him. They would make sure that he was okay.

Lassiter stood over his partner, his normally hard features filled with worry. He didn't like the psychic, but he was a civilian. And O'Hara, for whatever ungodly reason, cared about him. Maybe the concern he felt was for his partner.

Nearing panic, Gus reached out and took his best friend's hand. "You better hang on, Shawn." He didn't know what he'd do if he lost his best friend.

Shawn didn't respond, and Juliet gently patted his cheek. "Shawn, talk to me," she urged.

He gasped softly, a strange sound gurgling in his throat.

"Shawn? Shawn, stay with me, baby." There was terror in Juliet's voice as she pleaded with Shawn to stay awake. "Stay with me." Her hand moved gently over his cheek. "Come on, Shawn."

Gus stared at his best friend, terrified. This couldn't be happening.

Juliet shifted, holding Shawn tighter. "Shawn, open your eyes. Don't leave me." She couldn't lose him, not when he didn't know just how much she cared about him. Things weren't supposed to go this way. They weren't.

But as she spoke the words, his chest rose weakly one more time, then stopped moving altogether. His head lolled against Juliet's shoulder.

"Shawn!"

TBC...

A/N: *hides under rock* This is a two shot. Review if you want the second half! Thanks for reading!


	2. Light Up The Dark

Yay! New chapter! I'm thinking that this is the end. It's been a nice little project, and I'm happy about how it turned out. I think ya'll will be, too. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just own... A THREE HOLE PUNCHER!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

After Shawn was taken to the hospital, Juliet found herself wandering the waiting room aimlessly. Over the following hours, people began to gather in the waiting room, including Shawn's dad and Gus. Hours ticked by with an agonizing slowness. Finally, just after midnight, Shawn's doctor arrived in the waiting room. He had had a hard time in surgery, but they believed he would get through this. Juliet finally collapsed into a seat as Henry was taken back to see his son.

When Juliet was finally allowed to see Shawn, she could barely breathe. She was a cop, and she knew how life threatening bullet wounds could be. But she couldn't prepare herself for how still Shawn was as he lay in the hospital bed. His upper body was bare, covered only by a large white bandage with a red stain in the center.

Slowly she made her way to his bed. "Oh, Shawn…" She slipped her hand into his, her eyes filled with tears.

As she stood beside him, she was shocked when his fingers weakly curled around hers. "Shawn? Can you hear me?" She leaned closer to him, her eyes searching his face.

A few moments later, his eyelashes fluttered, nearly stopping Juliet's heart. "That's it, Shawn," she encouraged. "Open your eyes for me."

Finally he managed to open his eyes. Juliet smiled tearfully. "There you are…" For a while, she had been so afraid that she would never see those beautiful, mischievous eyes again.

He looked at her, and the relief she felt nearly made her fall to her knees. Without thinking, she stepped forward and leaned over. Mindful of the wires and tubes, she gathered Shawn into her arms and held him as tightly as she dared.

He rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Jules…" His voice was hoarse and scratchy from disuse.

"Shh…" She nuzzled his head without thinking about it. "I've got you, Shawn."

He let out a contented sound. Juliet was there with him. Everything was going to be okay. He started to drift off, but fought it. He wanted to stay with her just a little longer. With what strength he had, he lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in her hair.

She smiled when his fingers found their way into her hair. He was seeking reassurance, and she was more than willing to provide it. Keeping him cuddled to her with one arm, she brought her free hand down and grasped his other hand.

They were so caught up in each other that neither heard the door open, or saw the disappointed look on Scott's face as he took in the scene before him. After staring for a moment, he retreated, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone in their own little world.

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Four days later, Juliet felt a deep sadness tugging at her heart as she watched history repeat itself. Scott walked along side her, and she couldn't help noticing a strange look of knowing in his sad eyes as they entered the train station.

They reached the correct platform, and Juliet turned to face Scott. "I can't believe we're doing this again," she said sadly.

"I lost seven years of my life, Juliet. I have a lot to figure out." And the image of Juliet holding Shawn in her arms was forever burned into his mind. At one time, he had been convinced that he would be with Juliet forever. But somewhere along the way, he had lost her. It was just another thing that being a good citizen had cost him. But he would never let her know that. She deserved to be happy, even if it was without him. And Shawn Spencer made her happy, whether or not she knew it.

Juliet closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you."

He returned the hug, burying his nose in her hair. "I'll miss you, too, Juliet." He would miss her for the rest of his life. But this was for the best, even if she didn't know it yet.

They broke apart after a few minutes. Juliet's cheeks were streaked with tears.

He lightly touched her chin, lifting her head gently. "It's going to be okay, Juliet. Why don't you get back to the hospital?" He knew that Shawn's condition, while he had made improvements, was still critical. He was in the ICU, but his doctors were discussing moving him into a private room soon.

"He's okay. Henry is with him." And no one had any idea how hard that had been for her at first. She understood that Henry was Shawn's father, but the first time he had asked her to leave, she had nearly gone off on him. It wasn't that she didn't trust Henry to take care of Shawn; he was Shawn's dad, after all. She supposed it was more of an irrational fear that something would happen to him if she left his side.

But finally Henry and Gus had convinced her to go home, and when she returned, Shawn had still been okay. So she left more and more. But this was the longest she had been away from him since he had been brought to the hospital. She was somewhat anxious, but saying goodbye to Scott was important as well.

He sighed. "Stubborn woman."

"Yes, I am." She hugged him again.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's not like you'll never see me again, Juliet. And we have each other's numbers. We'll talk all the time."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, we will."

"So... this isn't a goodbye. It's more of a see you later thing."

She chuckled. "Makes sense."

Somewhere close by, a voice called for the passengers to begin boarding. Scott reluctantly pulled away from Juliet. "Take care of him, Juliet."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Giving her a small, sad smile, he headed in the direction of the train. "You know what I'm talking about."

She started to follow him. "Scott..."

"I'll see you again soon, Juliet," he promised over the train.

She watched with a deep sadness as history repeated itself once more. Once again, Scott was departing from her life. But she wasn't as sad as she should have been, and she couldn't pinpoint why that was.

The train departed from the station, and for a while, she simply stood there. Then she turned around and walked away.

Shawn needed her.

When she returned to Shawn's hospital room, Shawn was asleep. Henry was sitting by his son's bed, flipping through a fishing magazine. She smiled at Henry.

Seeing her, Henry set his magazine down. "Hey, Jules. See your friend off okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Henry." There was another empty chair, but she passed it in favor of leaning against Shawn's bed and laying her hand over his.

Henry arched an eyebrow. Ever since Henry had gotten to the hospital, these little things hadn't been escaping his attention. Shawn had told him countless times that Juliet had no romantic interest in him, but Henry had lost count of how many times he had seen these little displays of affection on Juliet's part.

It was clear, at least to him, that Juliet cared very deeply for his son.

Juliet brushed her fingertips over Shawn's cheek.

"Juliet?" Henry leaned back in his chair. "Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes flickered briefly to him, before returning to Shawn's face. "Of course, Henry."

"Do you love my son?"

The question sent her reeling. "What?"

"Do you love Shawn?"

Several times she opened and closed her mouth. How did she answer that? Of course she cared for Shawn, probably more than she wanted to admit. He was sweet, loyal, playful... and on more than one occasion, they had risked their lives to save each other. Her thumb moved slowly over his forehead. Ever since he had been admitted, she had been right there with him. She even used her badge to prevent a nurse from insisting that she leave. She rarely used her authority to get what she wanted, but in this case, she had no problem with it, because it was Shawn laying in this bed and fighting to recover. It was Shawn who had been shot trying to save Scott's life. It was Shawn... Her grip tightened on his hand.

"Yes, Henry. I love him."

His mouth quirked into a knowing smile. "He loves you, too, you know?"

Surprise briefly filled her features. But why was she surprised? How many times had he tried to kiss her, or tell her? And she had brushed it off as his attempt to make her another conquest. Maybe there was more to it. After all, he had tracked Scott down for her and made the discovery that he was still alive. He had done all of it for her.

As she touched his cheek, Shawn's eyelashes fluttered. Juliet lit up. "Shawn...?"

Henry stood up, squeezing his son's arm. "I'm going to get something to eat for us." She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a finger. "Don't even try it, Detective."

She closed her mouth, amused.

"Atta girl." He squeezed his son's arm again, then exited the room, leaving Juliet alone with Shawn.

The door closed, and Juliet took advantage of the privacy. She perched herself on the bed, next to Shawn's waist.

His eyes flickered again, and she smiled as his gaze settled on her. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

He shifted his hips. "Jules..."

Her hand ran gently over his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He closed his eyes, leaning into her hand.

She smiled kindly, enjoying the contact as much as he was.

Finally he opened his eyes again.

"What?" He was giving her an odd look, and her brow furrowed.

Reaching up, he curled his fingers around her wrist. "I heard what you said, Jules."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"I heard it. And…" He held her wrist tighter, as if the contact was keeping him grounded. "Jules…"

She leaned closer. "What is it, Shawn?"

His lips curled into a small smile. How long had he felt this way? How could he even begin to tell her?

Worried, she ran her thumb over his cheek. "Shawn…?"

"I love you, too, Juliet."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "You do…?"

His hand grabbed hers. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

Elated and suddenly out of breath, Juliet leaned over and buried her face in Shawn's chest.

Smiling, he slipped his arms around her. Juliet loved him… He sifted his fingers through her hair.

The door opened a little while later, and Gus stuck his head into the room. And the sight that greeted him touched his heart.

Shawn was in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Juliet was curled up against him, her head on his chest and her arm draped possessively over him. Shawn's arms were wrapped around Juliet, and both wore content smiles on their faces.

For a minute, Gus watched them. Then he backed out of the room. As he headed back down the hall, shaking his head, he muttered to himself.

"It's about damn time."

The End.

A/N: Yay! Shules! LOL. Hope everyone liked this ending. Now, back to working on Requiem! *rubs hands together evilly* Excellent... Review!


End file.
